Together
by I.Am.The.Smol
Summary: Wakko Warner doesn't like the bunk beds and misses sleeping in the Warner Sibling Cuddle Pile. Turns out...Yakko and Dot miss it too! Just an idea for a cute little fluff fic I had the other day! Figured I'd put this out as I brainstorm another chapter of "Thinking With Your Stomach" Enjoy! Please leave a review telling me what you think!
It was three am and, in the water tower, Wakko Warner was wide awake. He lay in his bunk tossing and turning, small whimpers of discomfort escaping him. He turned into his back and looked up at the ceiling with a small sigh. He just couldn't sleep like this.

The triple bunk bed was a recent installment. Up until now, the Warners all slept together. Dot and Wakko could cuddle up as Yakko wrapped his arms around them held them close to himself. It had been three days since they last slept like that and, As much as Wakko was trying to act like he was okay with the separation, he missed it.

He didn't want to tell Yakko how much he misses the cuddle pile. He didn't want his big brother to think he was a baby, even after Dot hadn't even complained about it yet. He wanted to show his brother that he could be a big kid. Though deep down he knew what a phony show he was putting on. The cuddle pile was his favorite and only preferred method of sleeping. Having his siblings close to him relaxed him. Cuddling up next to his baby sister and feeling Yakko hug him close in his sleep put him at ease.

Together. It was the way the Warners were meant to be. Even in sleep.

Wakko turned over onto his side again, hugging his tail. He heaved another sigh.

At that moment, he heard a creak from the bottom bunk, followed by the sound of someone climbing the ladder. Wakko sat up in bed, tilting his head to the side as he saw Yakko poke is head up. The eldest brother had a half-awake look on his face.

"Wak? What's up, bud?" He asked, his voice thick with a sleepy sound.

"I can't sleep, Yakko..."

Yakko raised a brow at his younger brother. "Why not? Are you okay? Wakko folded his hands and looked down at them between his legs. "I...I don't like the bunks. I don't like sleeping by myself."

Yakko blinked for a moment, before his face softened from groggy to a warm and understanding smile. "Mm. I see." Yakko hoisted himself up onto the bunk to sit next to the middle sibling. "So, you miss the cuddle pile, huh?" He asked. Wakko nodded, still looking down at his hands. He felt embarrassed admitting it. He was eleven years old, for Pete's sake! He should be well beyond the days of snuggling with his siblings at night.

Yakko laid a hand on Wakko's shoulder. "Hey...you wanna know a secret?"

Wakko nodded, yet kept looking down.

"I miss it too."

Wakko looked up now, surprised to hear his brother admit such a thing. "You do?" He asked. Yakko nodded with his big brotherly smile on his face. "Yep. I just wasn't saying anything cause you and Dot seemed fine about it."

Wakko chuckled meekly. "I wasn't saying anything cause of you and Dot not saying anything." Yakko chuckled as well. "Well, would you look at that fine miscommunication."

"It's just...you're the oldest. I didn't think you'd miss something like that."

Yakko gave Wakko a soft tap on the nose. "Well here's the thing, my little brother sibling: the oldest needs comfort too; And that's what you and Dot give me." He smiled softly. "Having you guys close to me, even when you're sleeping, puts me at ease and helps me rest. Just knowing you guys are right there, safe and sound and cozy is enough to help me sleep at night."

Wakko was silent for a moment as he took this new knowledge in. Then he returned his big brother's smile. Yakko held his arms open and Wakko accepted the warm hug. As the eldest hugged him tight and with his other hand, Ruffles his hat, they both heard another creak, followed by the youngest Warner also popping her head up and peaking curiously at the two of them. She had obviously been woken by them and heard the conversation; and instead of yelling at them for disturbing her, she just gave them one of her heart melting pouty faces that clearly stated she felt left out of the Disney moment. Yakko and Wakko both smiled at her and held out their arms to invite her to join the hug. Dot grinned and bounced up, landing in the embrace of both her older brothers. She was happy to hear neither of them liked the bunk beds either. Now she could admit she hated them too. She didn't want to complain and by the whiny and needy smallest sibling.

As Yakko hugged his siblings, he laughed.

"So, sibs, since we're all agreed on a mutual disdain for the bunkbed life, ehhhhhhhh how's about we get back to basics?"

Wakko and Dot nodded and both happily curled up together in their older brother's lap. Wakko smiled to himself as he felt the familiar firm, yet gentle hold of Yakko's arms around them both. Knowing his big brother was there to protect them from anything going bump in the night set him at ease.

"Hey, Yakko?"

"Yes, Dot?"

"Promise that it's always going to be this way? That it'll always be the three of us together?"

Yakko smiled down at his brother and sister. The most precious two things in the world to him. The kiddos that kept his world bright. He hugged them tighter for a moment. "Always, my sweet sister sib."

As Wakko and Dot slipped off into sleep, Yakko took a few minutes to watch them doze. Oh how empty his world would be with out them.

He closed his eyes and as he drifted off to sleep, he whispered once more to their sleeping forms:

"Always..."


End file.
